Marked as Equal
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: Voldemort wasn't out to kill anyone that fateful night in Godric's hollow. When everything goes wrong Harry Potter ends up at an orphanage. Will the muggle family who had adopted him still accept him once they learn the truth? dark powerful Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The crisp fall air whirled the red and yellow leaves from the trees around the yard. Children skipped down the street dressed in the typical muggle Halloween costumes. Ghosts and Goblins. Witches and Wizards.

Inside one of the few homes not participating in the tradition of handing out candy James and Lily Potter sat comfortably in the living room of their home in Godric's hollow with their infant son Harry playing contentedly on the floor in front of the fireplace.

James was reading the Daily Prophet while Lily diligently worked on a quilt for her sons crib. She was doing it the muggle way rather than doing it with magic feeling that more love went into it that way. She put the finishing touches on the quilt just as James folded the paper and laid it aside.

"Come to mum Harry." She called out. The raven haired toddler gurgled happily, crawling to his mother she wrapped him in the quilt. "Told you doing it without magic would be better." Lily teased her husband.

Yes, Lily and James Potter were a witch and wizard. Their son was sure to be one as well. The reason they were home on Halloween night and not out Trick or Treating with their son, or spending time with the tots godparents was because they were in hiding. The darkest wizard of all time wanted them dead and they had gone through every available measure to keep themselves safe. Even that however wasn't enough.

Lily picked Harry up wrapped in the tiny quilt and snuggled him close to her.

"Lily." James stated briskly.

She looked up at him and stopped smiling the wards around their home were wavering some one was breaking through.

"Get Harry out of here! Go! I'll hold them off for as long as I can." James grabbed his wand and stood facing the front door but keeping his guard up not really knowing which direction the attack would come from. Lily bolted for the stairs Harry held tightly against her. She had barely made it to the top of the stairs when she heard a cold cruel laugh.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily choked back a sob her husband was dead she knew it for a fact. She had lost many of her school friends the same way. She had seen their lifeless eyes looking up at her. She bolted down the hall to the nursery placing Harry in his crib.

Lily turned to barricade the door but was too late. Lord Voldemort himself was pushing through the door wand drawn. Foolishly Lily had left her wand in the living room in a panic.

"I don't want you, silly girl. Step to the side and I will allow you to live." The man's cold voice cut through her like a knife.

"No," She shook her head tears forming in her eyes. "Take me instead, please. Leave Harry alone."

"Move or I will kill you!" Voldemort commanded.

"Please let my baby live." She pleaded.

"I grow tired of your games." Voldemort sighed with a flick of his wand and a well placed curse Lily fell to the floor her red hair splayed out around her.

Voldemort turned his wand on Harry then. "venalicium ut meus par" Voldemort smiled momentarily before a blinding flash of light rebounded off of the infant and hit him in the chest.

A moment later several of Voldemort's followers, deatheaters entered the room to find the baby holding himself up on the bars of his crib with a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a tiny lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead. The only thing left to find of their lord was his robes.

"We need to get the child away from here." One of the masked followers announced urgently. "There will be aurors all over this place within minutes we need to work fast."

"I'll do it Lucius I have the perfect place for him." Another spoke up.

"Very well Remus take him and go quickly." Lucius nodded picking up the child gently and wrapping him in the quilt he handed him over to the other.

Remus moved swiftly out the door and was gone.

Remus looked up at the large stone building of the orphanage he had apparated to. He looked down at the bundle in his arms at his godson. Sirius would probably never forgive him for doing this but he had to follow his heart and do what he thought was best.

"I'll come to see you as soon as you are old enough to understand Harry. I promise." Remus kissed Harry's forehead and knocked on the door to the orphanage. He kept the hood to his cloak up and pushed the baby into the arms of the women who answered the door.

"I found him in an alley. I didn't know where else to take him." He said gruffly then abruptly turned and walked away.

The women looked at his retreating back a moment before shrugging her shoulders. She had seen odder things in her time at the orphanage. "Come along then wee thing, let Hilda find you a place to sleep." She crooned moving back inside the building.

The thing about infants is they are more likely to be adopted than older children such was the case with young Harry. Not even a month had passed when a wealthy young woman entered the orphanage with her husband. As Hilda showed them around the facility and introduced them to the various children the young woman stopped seeing Harry being rocked by one of the older children at the orphanage.

"Oh Christophe look at him." She gasped. "He is such a beautiful child."

"The child was left with us only a fortnight ago Mrs. Isaacs we don't know much about him or where he comes from." Hilda smiled. The raven haired babe had won her heart and she would hate to see him go but this couple had some of the best credentials she had ever seen.

"Does he have a name?" Mrs. Isaacs questioned scooping the boy into her arms ticking him.

"We've been calling him Gabriel ma'am." Hilda smiled. "He has been a blessing. He always sleeps through the night and greets everyone with a smile."

"Christophe, this is the child I want. He is absolutely perfect." Mrs. Isaacs looked at her husband with a sparkle in her eye he hadn't seen since the mediwitch had told them they could not conceive.

"Are you positive he's the one Yvette?" Christophe asked with a grin. His wife nodded her head enthusiastically clutching Gabriel to her chest.

"Alright then let's go fill out the appropriate paper work." Christophe chuckled.

Little Vladimir Gabriel Isaacs went home with his new parents that day. Neither of them noticed the cloaked figure slipping along behind them until they reached their car.

When Gabriel was about five years old he began to do strange things. Retrieving things far to high for him to reach. Cuts and bruises would heal faster than normal. Once he even fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom as if nothing had ever happened.

His adopted parents were concerned but couldn't figure out what to do about it. Any respected physician would just laugh them out of his office. One day while playing out in the yard Vladimir looked up to see a thin graying man entering the front gate and immediately he did what any smart child would do when faced with a stranger, he ran to the house yelling for his mother.

"What ever is wrong Gabriel?" She questioned coming to the door. Upon seeing the man she pushed her son behind her legs. "Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"On the contrary, I believe I can help you." He replied. "My name is Remus Lupin, I'm the one who dropped your son off at the orphanage and I can explain the strange things he can do."

"How, Who, I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about and I have to ask you to leave." Yvette shook her head and began to close the door.

Gabriel had been staring at the man from behind his mothers legs the whole time and before the door could be closed he inhaled deeply and jetted out around her and out the door.

"Moony!" He gasped.

"Hey kiddo, you remember me?" Remus asked only slightly surprised wizard children were known to have keener memories than human children.

Gabriel nodded. "Where Padfoot?" He questioned.

"He's busy right now but he'll come see you soon if your mommy says that's okay." Remus looked up at Yvette imploringly.

"I can't believe he remembers someone from that long ago." She looked wide eyed at her son.

"That's part of what I came to explain to you. Could I come in?" Remus asked again.

"Gabriel seems to know you but I would feel more comfortable if you came back later perhaps for dinner?" Yvette asked.

"I would be honored ma'am. What time should I be here?" Remus grinned broadly.

"Around seven, I'm sure my husband will want to hear this from the source." Yvette still looked unsure.

"I'll be here at seven then. Bye kiddo," Remus ruffled his godsons hair before almost skipping from the yard and down the street.

"You did what?" Christophe demanded when his wife told him of the days events.

"I invited him for dinner." She answered calmly sipping her tea. "Gabriel knew him." She shrugged delicately.

"Vladimir could you come here please son?" Christophe called out.

A raven haired head poked into the sitting room cautiously.

"You haven't done anything wrong just come here please." Christophe smiled.

"You can't blame him dear, you only ever call him by his first name when he's in trouble." Yvette chuckled.

"Gabriel, who was the man who came to visit today?" Christophe asked.

"Moony!," Gabriel answered excitedly. "He used to come with Padfoot and bring me gifts."

Christophe shook his head in bewilderment but he couldn't deny he was interested to see what this man would have to tell them.

Remus showed up promptly at seven and was showed into an expansive dining room by the maid. He was joined shortly by Mr and Mrs Isaacs.

"Good evening Mr, Lupin, I'm Mr. Isaacs." Christophe introduced himself and shook Remus' hand.

"It's good to meet you sir. Where is Harry?" Remus questioned. Upon blank stares he amended. "Your son?"

"Oh, Gabriel." Yvette nodded her head. "He will be in momentarily. Was his name Harry before then?"

"Yes Ma'am, Harry James Potter." Remus smiled sadly thinking of his friends neither of them would have had to have died if they had listened to him. Voldemort hadn't wanted to kill any of them.

Gabriel came marching into the room then as if he owned the place. Remus had seen what luxury the boy lived in and he couldn't be happier everything was working according to plan. If not better than planned. Lucius would be happy to hear about this.

"So you said you could explain the weird things Gabriel does?" Christophe jumped straight to the point while the house keeper served their dinner.

"Indeed, though I don't think you'll believe me at first." Remus sighed before trying to explain. "Gabriel is a wizard."

After picking Yvette up from the floor and reviving her the Isaacs asked multiple questions and Remus showed them some of what he could do. By the end of the night they were still slightly skeptical but they had accepted the fact that there was something special about Gabriel.

"I'll be back before then. But you can expect an invitation to one of the magical schools in the area before his eleventh birthday." Remus informed them before making his leave.

"Do you think it's possible?" Yvette asked after Gabriel had been put to bed.

"I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Christophe sighed kissing his wife's forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the years went by Gabriel's magic became more powerful and more out of hand. Remus visited whenever he could but he wasn't able to be there often enough to teach the obviously powerful young man any control.

On Gabriel's ninth birthday Remus made a surprise visit only to find Christophe and Yvette in the middle of a heated discussion about the boy.

Yvette wasted no time when Remus entered the house before explaining.

"We can't handle it anymore Remus! You have to take him we can't have him here turning Christophe's hair blue before work and making things explode when we try to punish him!" She exclaimed.

"I can't Yvette. He'll go to school in just a few short years where he will learn control." Remus tried to reason with the irate woman.

"No, that's too long. Don't get me wrong we love him but we didn't sign up for any of this. Take him or he goes back to the orphanage." Yvette crossed her arms shaking her head.

"I told you I can't take him." Remus reiterated. What no one noticed was the nine year old standing in the doorway. Gabriel's eyes filled with tears. They didn't want him the three people in this world he thought loved him didn't want him anymore. He quickly turned and ran to his room shutting the door quietly before he could be caught eavesdropping.

"I wish I could Yvette I do. But there are laws in my world that say I can't." Remus shook his head. "But I do have two friends one of the two might take him. Assuming they don't fight over him. One is his godfather the other had a son his age who would love to have a playmate I'm sure. I'll go speak with them now. Could you let Gabriel know I'll be back in time for dinner?" Remus' mind was going a mile a minute and without waiting for an answer he headed out the door.

He returned about an hour later with a tall dark haired man with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black." the man introduced himself shaking Christophe's hand. "And I am here to take my godson home." Sirius was ecstatic. He had been enraged with Remus for giving his pup away but here was the chance to get him back.

"He hasn't come out of his room all day." Yvette replied. "We punished him yesterday for playing ball in the house, he broke my favorite vase. He fixed it afterwards but he still needed punished for playing ball inside. I'll go get him." She smiled wearily moving past Sirius who was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Gabriel," Yvette called out walking up the stairs. "You have visitors and we need to talk about something."

Everyone downstairs heard the bedroom door open but Yvette quickly came back down the stairs.

"He's gone." She whispered holding out a piece of paper.

Sirius quickly snatched the paper out of the woman's hands reading it out loud.

_I overheard your conversation earlier in the kitchen and because none of you want me. I've decided to leave. You won't have to worry about my freakishness or weirdness any more. I still love you all and hope you will be happier with me gone. _

_Love,_

_Vladimir Gabriel,_

"He didn't sign a surname." Sirius tensed. "Whatever you all said he has disowned himself and run off." He threw the letter down on the table. "I hope you are all happy. You especially Moony. You took him from me all those years ago and now you have caused me to lose him again." Sirius stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going Padfoot?" Remus asked timidly. His friend was mad and that was never a good thing.

"I'm going to look for him what do you think?" Sirius snarled opening the door before transforming into a great black dog and taking off for the forest.

"What should we do?" Christophe asked Remus who was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Look for him. Any friends he may have run to parks you take him to. Anywhere you think he might go. Alert the local authorities about it. Just find him." Remus finally replied running his fingers through his hair and without another word he to left.

Gabriel entered his room and wiped the tears from his eyes. Looking around he picked up his back pack and dumped his school stuff out of it. He wouldn't need it anymore. He then went around his room collecting clothing a sleeping bag and other various things he thought a runaway might need. With a sigh he realized it wouldn't all fit in his bag and even if it would it would be too heavy to carry.

Suddenly everything began to shrink and pack itself in the bag. Gabriel's eyes went wide, Remus had explained things like this but Gabriel was still amazed every time it happened to him without him trying to do it.

Remus had also told him that it was very rare for someone his age to be able to do it. Gabriel wondered to himself why they didn't want him if he was so special. The tears came again and Gabriel forced them away. Crying wasn't going to get him anywhere. He picked up his bag and threw open the window looking down at the ground with a hard swallow praying to whoever was listening that his plan would work Gabriel concentrated hard on being safely on the ground and jumped out the window closing his eyes and waiting for the ground to meet him in a crushing reality. It didn't happen instead he opened his eyes and found himself floating slowly down. When his feet touched he took off at a run into the forest and continued to run tripping over roots, branches tangling in his hair.

Finally the poor boy dropped to the ground leaning against a tree he hugged his legs to himself and allowed the tears to fall. He never heard the approaching footsteps or heard the hushed tones of two people speaking until there was a beautiful woman crouching in front of him.

Gabriel looked up at her quickly his eyes going wide in fear. The woman's skin was pale and smooth looking. Her hair long and reddish in color, she wore an elegant looking dress and Gabriel couldn't understand why she would where such a thing in the woods. The most noticeable thing about the woman though were her eyes, a sparkling shade of lilac.

"Don't be afraid young one. I wish you no harm." She smiled a brilliant white smile. "You are a wizard are you not?" She then asked her voice was musical.

Gabriel nodded his head not speaking.

"And a powerful young one you are too. What are you doing out here alone in the woods? It's getting dark. You should run home now to your family." She stood gracefully to her feet and offered her hand to help the boy up.

Gabriel sniffed and stood on his own adjusting the straps on his shoulders. "I don't have a family, they didn't want me." He frowned.

The woman smiled brightly again. "I'm sorry to hear that young one. Would you like to come home with my husband and I?"

Gabriel turned his head and looked there was indeed an elegantly dressed man standing off to the shadows observing them.

"You're vampires aren't you?" Gabriel stiffened. Remus was a werewolf and he had told Gabriel about all the different creatures there were. Fairy tales and ghost stories come to life.

"Yes, But we won't hurt you I promise. My name is Marquita this is my husband William." The man stepped forward so that Gabriel could see him better.

"What is you name young one and why are you here alone? Did your family abandon you?" William asked in a deep voice.

"My name is Vladimir Gabriel Isaacs." Gabriel spoke up. "But I like Gabriel."

"Well then Gabriel it is. Would you like to spend the night at our home Gabriel?" Marquita asked.

"Yes please." Gabriel remembered his manners. Marquita offered her hand to him and this time he accepted it. Her hand was cold as ice but it still made him feel safe somehow. The group made it to the edge of the wood and Marquita stopped looking at the boy.

"Have you ever apparated?" She asked.

"No my parents were human." Gabriel replied he knew what apparating was but had never done it.

"Strange, one so powerful as you being a muggle born? I don't believe that." she wrinkled up her nose.

"I was adopted. My real parents were a witch and wizard." Gabriel replied. "But how can you tell I'm powerful?"

"I can smell it on you dear." Marquita smiled again. "Anyway the reason I asked about apparating is because vampires do something like it only we call it shadow jumping. Could I try it with you?"

Gabriel nodded swallowing hard. Marquita squeezed his hand and Gabriel felt like he was evaporating then after a moment he became solid again.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Marquita asked. Gabriel was too busy staring up at the mansion they were now in front of in awe.

The Isaacs were wealthy and had a very large house, but this. This made Isaac manor look like a cardboard box.

William led the way into the house and into a sitting area. Marquita clapped her hands and a small greenish creature popped into the sitting room.

"Yes mistress Walker?" it bowed.

"Could you get our young guest a mug of hot chocolate Mandy?" Marquita requested. Mandy bowed and popped out of the room again.

"That is our house elf if you need anything just clap. Now why don't you tell me why you were in the woods."

Gabriel let lose and told the story, what he had overheard and why he left by the time he finished Marquita looked furious.

"That is ridiculous to treat a child in such a way." She shook her head. "I only wish I could have children." Her face fell. "I was a witch in my human life, in America."

"What happened?" Gabriel asked accepting his hot cocoa from the house elf who had suddenly reappeared.

"Have you ever heard of the Salem witch trials Gabriel?" Marquita asked.

Gabriel nodded. Remus had insisted he read up on magical history.

"I was convicted of being a witch during that time. They tied me to a stake and tried to burn me alive. It almost worked. I didn't have my wand and I couldn't do wandless magic to save myself. If William hadn't come along I would have died. He saved my life." She smiled warmly at her husband.

Gabriel began to yawn and his eyelids began to droop.

"Goodness it has been a long day for you hasn't it? Let's get you upstairs to bed." Marquita rose to her feet to lead the boy to his room. "I forgot to ask. How old are you young one?"

"Today is my ninth birthday." Gabriel replied as they entered a large bedroom done in deep purples and black.

"Well Happy Birthday." Marquita exclaimed while inwardly she wanted to attack the Isaacs. Gabriel climbed in to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Marquita kissed him on the forehead whispering "Can I keep you?"

The next morning Gabriel awoke to the most amazing smell ever. Marquita was next to his bed sitting down a tray of bacon eggs and pancakes.

"Good Morning Gabriel. Are you hungry?"

"Good morning," Gabriel chirped before digging into the food, He hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous morning. While he ate Marquita began to speak.

"Gabriel, William and I spoke last night and well. We would like to adopt you into our family."

The poor boy almost choked on his breakfast.

"Why? I'm a freak."

"You are no such thing Gabriel. You are a wizard. A powerful one at that. We want to go speak to the Isaacs and arrange the adoption if you are willing of course." Marquita fidgeted a little.

"I'm okay with it." Gabriel shrugged. It didn't matter to him either way they would get tired of him too eventually and what would he do then?

"Wonderful, Once you've finished your breakfast get dressed and come downstairs. There is something William and I would like to discuss with you together."

Gabriel cleared his plate and found the bathroom connected to his room. After putting on clean clothes he went downstairs to the sitting room from the night before and sat down quietly waiting for the vampires to speak. William looked up from the book he was reading.

"Gabriel, First I want to welcome you to my family. We have always wanted a child but due to our nature a regular adoption is out of question. You are truly a blessing to us. What we want to speak to you about is a ritual of sorts that would make you a true part of our family."

"What kind of ritual?" Gabriel asked. He didn't particularly care to be bitten by a vampire.

Marquita moved to sit next to him taking his hand into both of hers. "It is a blood bonding ritual. Where we will all partake in each others blood and say a little spell. It will make you our flesh and blood as if you had been ours all along."

"Will I become a vampire?" Gabriel asked swallowing and chewing his lip.

"No no. Not like us anyway. You may take on some of our attributes however. Our reflexes and senses, some of our appearance traits. Mainly our strengths but not our weaknesses." Marquita chuckled.

"And I have to drink your blood?" Gabriel then asked.

"Yes, you don't have to say yes now. Just think about it at least please?" Marquita pleaded him with her eyes.

"I don't have to think about it." Gabriel shook his head. "You want me to be a real part of your family. More than just on paper. I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Later in life Gabriel would look back and realize how dumb of a decision his nine year old brain had made in a moment of desperation.

Gabriel gathered in a large clearing in the woods with his soon to be parents. Marquita had worked for days on a complicated potion that would bind them as a family.

William had been insistent on getting permission to adopt Gabriel from the Isaac's and had visited their home on several occasions. They were never at home so finally he had decided not to wait any longer. They would get permission after the ceremony it would be to late for them to do anything about it then.

"This may hurt a little my son." Marquita smiled softly. "Your body needs to go through some changes." She looked beautiful in a simple midnight blue cotton robe. William was moving about the clearing drawing a perfect circle in the dirt. He was dressed similarly to his wife in robes of deep crimson.

Gabriel fidgeted slightly in his own emerald green ensemble.

"Step into the circle please." William requested ushering them in before drawing the circle shut. He then lit a stick of incense on one side of the circle and placed a bowl of water on another. Marquita place a large crystal and lit a small fire opposite each other in the remaining spaces. When Gabriel looked the items were places at the compass points he had learned in school even if he didn't know what they meant.

"With the blessing of the Earth I give this small offering of my life force, my blood to claim this child Vladimir Gabriel as my own to be now and forever my son." Marquita spoke in her clear crystal voice then pricked her finger allowing a few drops of blood to drip into a silver goblet the potion inside bubbled slightly turning a pale blue. She passed the goblet to William who repeated her words and actions before passing the goblet to Gabriel.

"With the blessing of the Earth I Vladimir Gabriel give this small offering of my life force, my blood to announce my compliance with this union to bind myself now and forever to the Walker family as son and heir." Gabriel stuttered through his part before William stepped forward helping Gabriel prick his finger letting a few drops drip into the goblet.

A blinding violet light erupted from the goblet momentarily before the clearing became dark again. The potion had turned a deep shade of purple.

"Gabriel you need to take the first drink." Marquita coaxed. The raven haired boy took the goblet with shaky hands and took a cautious sip of the liquid not finding the taste to be rather fruity and not bad at all.

"Okay Gabriel that's enough." William chuckled taking the goblet away. And passing it to Marquita. The woman took her share passing the remains to William. As soon as he finished the last drop Gabriel dropped to the ground screaming in agony. His whole body felt like it was on fire.

His limbs felt as if he were being stretched in four directions and the worst feeling was the burning pain spreading up his neck and the side of his face.

The last thing Gabriel saw before blacking out was the shocked expressions on his new parents faces.

When Gabriel came to his senses again he was no longer on the hard dirty forest floor, he was in a soft bed with light streaming through the windows. He quickly squinted his eyes shut against the offending light

"Lucius, thank goodness you're here." Gabriel overheard Marquita outside his room. Whoever she was talking to was coming in with her so Gabriel relaxed his posture hoping to pass for being asleep.

"What is the emergency Marquita? I was shopping with Draco." The man called Lucius asked frantically as if only a life or death emergency were important enough to pull him away from Draco.

Marquita didn't answer but pointed to where Gabriel lay. Lucius looked over at the handsome boy and gasped throwing his hand over his mouth. "Marquita, How? I mean where? Who?" The usually refined Lucius sputtered looking for words

"I found him huddled in the woods. We brought him back here and he said his family didn't want him anymore." Marquita shrugged.

"Marquita, You didn't." Lucius shot a look of contempt at the woman "Do you know who this boy is?"

"I know the prophecy as well as anyone." Marquita snapped. " I think I've done a service by adopting him. He's much safer now, A little less fragile I'd say." She then crossed her arms smugly.

Lucius shook his head with a sigh.

"This boy is the one person who can save the old ways, Prophecies have spoken of him for centuries. The dark lord thought he had found him but the boy destroyed him." Lucius stopped looking wide eyed at Marquita. "Who were the boys parents before you found him? The ones who didn't want him."

"He said his last name was Isaacs and there was only one family in the area with that last name. We went to ask their permission to adopt him several times but they were never home." The vampiress bit her lower lip as if she were in trouble.

"Sirius and the wolf aren't going to be happy you know." Lucius shook his head moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. Gabriel felt cool fingers run down the side of his face where the skin was still tender from the burning.

"They've been searching all over for him for a week now. Sirius was going to adopt him." Lucius looked at Marquita with imploring eyes. The woman shook her head back and forth.

"No, He's my son now. I'm not letting him go. It's too late."

"You are right about that." Lucius sighed. "He's one of your kind now but he is so much more than that. The Dragon Prince has arrived at last."

Gabriel couldn't remain still any longer and opened his eyes. Unfortunately Lucius was looking right at him.

"Gabriel, How are you feeling son?" The man asked. As he came into focus Gabriel saw he was a tall pale man with very long blonde hair.

"Okay I think." Gabriel murmured. Then before he could stop himself he blurted out. "Who are you?"

Lucius chuckled. "My name is Lucius Malfoy. I have a son around your age."

"Who is the Dragon Prince?" Gabriel then questioned remembering the name.

"Well, You are." Lucius smiled softly before conjuring a mirror so that Gabriel could see his face. The first thing Gabriel noticed was his hair, where it had once been unruly sticking up in every angle, it now lay sleek and smooth with a shine Gabriel didn't think was possible. His face seemed longer and his emerald eyes shimmered brighter than ever against his pale complexion. But the most shocking thing of all was the black tribal dragon that now coiled from his cheek along his jawbone and down the side of his neck.

"Wh. Wh. What is that?" The boy shrieked touching it with his finger gently.

"That is your inheritance dear boy. It has been a long time since one of the bloodline was powerful enough to truly be the Dragon Prince. Our kind had waited for generations for you to come." Lucius gushed.

"I don't know who you are or what you are talking about." Harry replied his voice shaking slightly out of fear at the crazed worshiping look in the man's eyes.

"Lucius you're scaring him." Marquita rushed forward sitting with her newly adopted sun running her fingers through his hair. "It's okay Gabriel." She cooed. "I know it's a lot to take in but try your best okay?"

Gabriel swallowed and nodded his head.

"Years and years ago when dragons were still common place there was a little village in the mountains with a king named Kindle Asketill. He and his people lived in peace with the dragons. His son Ambrose wasn't happy with simply living in peace. He wanted to coexist with each other, work together as one. And he did it some of the smaller dragon's became pets like dogs almost. Others did hard jobs for the villagers who were primarily muggles. In exchange the people fed the dragon's with livestock and gave them land of their own no human was ever to go there.

They were happy but the Dragon Prince as he had come to be called grew elderly. He called his three sons to his bed one night to name is successor. Danny was his oldest, Henry was the middle child and Samuel was the youngest. He looked between all of his son's before pulling Henry forward. "You my son shall be the next King." Henry began to cry hugging his father. But the elderly king was not finished. "Samuel, you will be the Dragon Prince." He smiled at his youngest who had always had a soft spot for the dragon's.

Danny was hurt and confused. His father hadn't given him anything, and he was the oldest. Danny disappeared that night. Coincidentally the king also died that night. Danny came back a few weeks later and killed his brothers out of jealousy. He branded Samuel with that mark on your cheek." Marquita ran a cool finger down the tattoo. "Several generations have come and gone but none have taken on the role of Dragon Prince since then." Marquita finished the story and Gabriel just sat there speechless.

Finally he took a deep breath. "Why is it so important to have a Dragon Prince. There aren't that many left."

"No my son there are many of the great creatures left. They are simply lying in wait for the arrival of their prince."


	4. Chapter 4

AN- after a very very long wait here is chapter 4, sorry it has taken so long to get this up. Keep an eye out for an update to Hidden Flame within the next day or two. And thanks very much to SnowTigerQueen for all the help. Read and Review!

"Vladimir come on get up."

Gabriel groaned and stuck his head under the pillow. Only one person at Durmstrang was brave enough to call him that.

"Come on Viktor. It's Saturday, why in the name of Merlin's saggy ball sack would I want to wake up this early?" Gabriel grumbled from under the pillow.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Viktor asked yanking the pillow away.

"No, I kiss yours with it though." Gabriel snapped back scowling at the sunlight streaming in the window.

"Haha very funny. You have a visitor get out of bed lazy ass." Viktor rolled his eyes yanking Gabriel's blankets off the bed as well. "And it isn't very nice to keep Mr. Lupin waiting."

This caught Gabriel's attention. Lucius had kept the secret of Gabriel's location and change from Remus since he had been changed. Gabriel didn't want the man to find him even though Lucius had explained on multiple occasions that it wasn't what Gabriel thought the boy still felt betrayed by the werewolf.

"Well in that case I'm going back to sleep." Gabriel curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Come on Gabriel, at least go see what he has to say." Viktor coaxed. The older student had taken a liking to the young Vampire four years previously when he had started at Durmstrang. Because the school population was small only two boys shared a room and the two of them had been bunking since Gabriel's first year.

Gabriel liked Viktor because he was the only pureblood in the school who treated him like a normal person and not a 'Dragon Prince.'

"Can I at least have breakfast first?" Gabriel pouted. It hadn't taken long to realize that one of Gabriel's vampire traits was a thirst for blood. Viktor was typically a willing donor but then again so was over half of the school population, partly due to the euphoric after effects of a vampire bite.

"If you get up now and get dressed I will ask Antoine to be your donor this morning." Viktor bribed.

Some people liked orange juice better than apple juice other people liked beef over chicken. Gabriel liked Antoine Vasily's blood over anyone else in the school.

The Russian fifth year student was rather taken with Gabriel as well but he like Viktor treated him like a human being.

"Fine, I'm up." Gabriel sighed going to his closet grabbing an arm full of clothes he disappeared into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he emerged fully dressed. Though Gabriel was well liked in the school his choice of style was looked down upon by a majority of the pure blood students, the males anyway. The small female population of the school practically drooled on his feet.

The young vampire never paid them any mind however and no matter how often Viktor asked Gabriel would never say why he took no interest in any of them.

Gabriel was dressed in a pair of loose fitting leather pants, Dragon hide boots and a black shirt with mesh sleeves.

Viktor was pretty sure the muggles called this style Goth. "He's in the entryway. Grab your jacket." the older boy instructed sitting down at his desk with a book.

"Yes mom." Gabriel rolled his eyes grabbing his leather jacket throwing it on. Sure Durmstrang was cold but he was also part vampire he didn't really feel it. "Where is Grim?" He asked before heading out the door and as if being summoned a tiny dragon the size of a teacup Chihuahua scampered out from under the bed taking to the air on small wings to land on his shoulder.

'_Good Morning Grimoir.' _Gabriel hissed to the dragon.

Gabriel had found the dragon's egg in the yard a few days after the adoption ritual which proved to everyone that he truly was the dragon prince.

Remus was in the entry way outside of Igor Karkaroff's office examining paintings. Viktor Krum had went to fetch Gabriel but Remus wouldn't be surprised if the boy didn't show.

Remus and Sirius had been searching for him for years and what pissed the werewolf off the most was that Lucius had known where he was the whole time.

Now if the Lord Malfoy was to be believed young Gabriel Walker was the Dragon Prince. That meant that the dark lord had made his choice correctly.

"Why are you here?" A sharp voice demanded. Remus turned to look at the youth who had addressed him and couldn't believe he was looking at his godson. The dark dragon design on his face proved the truth behind Lucius' story not to mention the dragon on his shoulder.

"I have nothing to say to you." Gabriel stood his ground an unhappy look on his pale face his eyes sparking in anger.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Sirius asked coming out of the headmaster's office.

"No, Remus at least came to see me for a while. You never did." Gabriel was remaining stubborn. Grim hissed and spit sparks at the men.

"You have every reason to be mad; would you at least allow us the time to explain a few things?" Remus begged.

"Fine, start talking." The young vampire remained standing where he was.

"Somewhere more comfortable maybe?" Remus suggested.

"Not that you deserve it but we can go to the library." Gabriel finally dropped his arms to his sides leading the way. Grim never once took his eyes off of the men. His green scales matched Gabriel's eyes and reflected the torch light in the halls making him sparkle like an emerald.

After the three had been seated Sirius leaned forward. "You have all the right to hate me and what I'm about to tell you probably won't make things better. I was selfish and that was why I never came to see you. I will never forgive Moony for taking you to that orphanage. You are my godson and I was supposed to raise you. When I found out you had been adopted by muggles I couldn't stand it. I wanted you and they had taken you from me. It would have hurt too much to visit and not be able to take you with me."

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "I can forgive you for that Padfoot but my trust won't be won as easily. I will however give you the chance."

Remus blushed. It was his turn to explain. "Gabriel, that day you ran away. I'm not sure how much you overheard but it wasn't the whole story. When I said I couldn't take you it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because I really couldn't. There are laws that prevent werewolves from adopting just like vampires. I left as soon as I explained that to ask Lucius and Sirius if either one would take you. Sirius of course jumped at the chance. Lucius wanted to take you too as a friend for his son. Sirius had more right though. We've been looking for you every day since."

"Lucius knew where I was. He used to bring Draco over to play all the time before we started school." Gabriel fired back even though he knew Lucius had sworn not to tell. Gabriel couldn't make the feeling of betrayal go away.

'_Young Master, He is being sincere you know. You can't go through life living in the past, you'll never make it to the future.' _Grim encouraged.

"You both are forgiven." Gabriel sighed. "But as I said my trust is not so easily won."

"Thank you, Now if you have the time we need to talk to you about something very important. If you can agree with what we say, you could be a big part of some life altering plans taking place this year."

When Gabriel returned to his room an hour later with a brain buzzing with information Antoine was sitting on the end of his bed shirt off ready to go.

"Here for the daily feeding." He chuckled.

"Good to see you Antoine." Gabriel smiled his canines reflecting the light coming through the windows.

"Let's get this party started then." Antoine grinned.

Gabriel needed no further invite he moved swiftly to the bed tilting Antoine's head to the side for better access to his neck.

"As soon as your finished we need to go train." Viktor barely looked up from his book as Gabriel finished and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Antoine sat there for a moment his eyes dilated a stupid smile on his face. "Tell me why people are so afraid of being bitten?" Antoine finally shook his head.

Gabriel laughed before shooing the boy out of the room so he could change into his jogging pants and sweatshirt.

"When are we leaving for Hogwarts again?" Gabriel asked as they ran through the forest.

"Two weeks. What did the wolf want?"

"To explain and ask forgiveness," Gabriel replied.

"That's not the full story though is it?" Viktor glanced over at the boy he had come to see as a brother.

"No, not exactly. But I can't say anything more right now."

Viktor let it go at that knowing Gabriel would talk when he was ready. "So who do you think it will be? Me or you?" He changed the subject.

"What competing in the tri wizard tournament? How do you know it'll be either one of us? They supposedly use an impartial judge. Someone who won't care that I'm the Dragon Prince or that you are a Quidditch prodigy." Gabriel grinned knowing Viktor hated people making a big deal of his Quidditch career.

"Other than us the only other person who would stand a chance is Antoine and he isn't going."

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks. "What!"

"Calm down Vlad. I'm sure there will be lots of tasty morsels at Hogwarts to feed on." Viktor laughed.

Gabriel blushed and continued to run beating Viktor to the sparring ring by a good fifteen minutes.

A thought finally clicked in Viktor's brain. It wasn't only Antoine's blood Gabriel had a thing for. It was Antoine...

"Gabriel, why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Viktor asked entering the sparring ring picking up his sword before he asked. Gabriel was wicked fast with a blade and in the event he lost his temper Viktor didn't want to be unprepared.

"I, you, what?" Gabriel blushed again his pale cheeks turning pink.

"Your reaction to Antoine, you like him don't you?" Viktor took a few practice swings of his blade to avoid looking at the boy.

"Oh! You thought. Antoine. No no no. It's not Antoine I was blushing about. It was your comment about a tasty morsel at Hogwarts." Gabriel laughed. "I know someone at Hogwarts I've wanted to sink my fangs into since I was changed."

"I'm guessing your fangs aren't the only thing you want to sink into him either." Viktor teased raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Gabriel blushed an even brighter shade of red and brought his blade down onto Viktor's effectively ending the conversation.

When Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts a great feast was held to welcome them and the beauxbatons students. The Durmstrang students chose to sit at the Slytherin table where it looked like they would fit in the best. Hogwarts was huge compared to Durmstrang but much less homey it was a large drafty castle, not fit for living in in Gabriel's opinion.

Gabriel searched around the great hall looking for a familiar face but unable to find it. Viktor watched him in concern through the entire meal which the Vampire didn't eat much of. He hadn't fed that morning either which had Viktor even more concerned.

As soon as the meal finished Gabriel dragged Viktor out for a tour of the castle. As they walked down the halls looking at the paintings a faint scuffling noise caught Gabriel's attention, a whimper followed the scuffling and he immediately took off in the direction of the noise. A confused Viktor followed swiftly behind.

They rounded a few corners before finding the source. A tall dark skinned boy had a short petite blonde boy pushed against the stone wall.

"You are worthless and pathetic. The only reason anyone talks to you is because your daddy has money. You think you're going to do better than me? You are nothing and you will get nothing." The tall boy spat pushing the blonde into the wall harder eliciting another whimper from him.

Gabriel rushed forward knocking the taller one away placing himself between the two of them. The tall boy regained his ground and began to charge Gabriel, He didn't make it far before Gabriel back handed him sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that you waste of space. You are a piece of shit and nothing more. Never let me catch you touching him or talking to him like that again! Do you know who I am?" Gabriel bellowed.

The tall boy Gabriel would later learn was Blaise Zambini touched a hand to his cheek where a small cut from Gabriel's Walker family ring had cut him had started to bleed. He nodded dumbly before picking himself up of the floor. One last look at Gabriel and Grim and Blaise was gone.

"Gabriel?" The blonde asked, stepping away from the wall.

"The one and only." Gabriel grinned from ear to ear. "So tell me Draco. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"It's a long story." Draco sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"For you Dragon, I've got all the time in the world."


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me, is your life always this exciting or was this just a clever ploy to get me to rescue you?" Gabriel asked as he and Draco roamed down the hall with Grim flying just ahead of them.

"It didn't get this hectic until just recently." Draco sighed hugging his arms around himself moving subconsciously closer to Gabriel. "Father decided over the summer that it was time to enter me into a marriage contract, I was afraid when I told him of my preferences he would be angry but instead he started negotiations with Blaise Zambini's mother. I had observed Blaise and his ways and decided I didn't like the match and requested another."

"And of course Uncle Lucius immediately stopped negotiations am I right?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle coaxing a small smile from Draco.

"Of course, When Blaise found out however he was less than happy about it. He's been bullying me all year, this is the first time it has become physical though." Draco visibly shivered and Gabriel shrugged out of his fur lined robes draping them over the smaller teens shoulders. Grim then came to perch on Draco's shoulder rubbing his scaly head against Draco's cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry Little Dragon I'm sure once a new candidate is found Zambini will back off and until then I will protect you." Gabriel comforted.

"But there are no other candidates who are wealthy enough,or high enough in the hierarchy to appease Father who also match my preferences," Draco sighed.

"Don't worry Dray it will all work out." Gabriel draped an arm over the Slytherin's shoulders pulling him against his side.

A plan already forming in his mind.

Draco and Gabriel walked down to the lake where the Durmstrang ship was docked and Gabriel invited Draco on board. By the time Gabriel had made introductions and made it to his room Viktor was sitting in an arm chair reading which was his usual routine. What surprised Gabriel however was the sight of Antoine sitting on the bed.

"Antoine what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked allowing Draco to enter first before following him in and closing the door.

"Your feeding of course." Antoine smiled. "Viktor pulled a few favors so that I could come stay throughout the tournament."

Gabriel looked to Viktor with a curious expression before remembering his manners. "Draco this is Antoine and of course you know Viktor as Bulgaria's seeker. Guys this is Draco Malfoy."

"Does he feed off of you too?" Antoine asked as Gabriel went to sit on the bed next to him.

"No, never." Draco replied crossing his arms seeming slightly put out.

"You don't know what you are missing." The teen managed to get out before Gabriel's teeth sank into his neck and Antoine lost all coherent thought for a moment.

"It hasn't been his choice." Gabriel spoke up after a moment wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "I've never asked him. We were friends as kids and I was afraid if I asked his dad wouldn't let us play together anymore."

"You know I always wondered why you never asked." Draco cocked his head to the side a bit.

The group spent a little while talking before Gabriel announced he needed to walk Draco back to the castle.

" Tell me Dragon, What are you and your father looking for in a possible betrothal match?" Gabriel brought up conversationally.

"Well for me I'd like someone who can learn to love me. Someone that will treat me like I'm their whole world. Being attractive doesn't hurt either of course." Draco finished with a grin.

"And Uncle Lucius?" Gabriel pried.

"Someone from a noble family with a good name and a fortune to back that good name up." Draco rolled his eyes. "With Father as you know, it's all about who you know and what's in your bank account."

Gabriel gave a nod of his head to show that he understood before leaning down to give the blond a quick kiss on the cheek then left the confused Slytherin at the front doors to the castle.

That night after Viktor had gone to bed Gabriel went to sit at the desk to put pen to parchment.

_Father,_

_My first day here at Hogwarts has been rather eventful. I have a request to make._

_I know you have been pushing me to make a choice for my betrothal, It seems the person I was unable to find at Durmstrang has been here at Hogwarts' all along._

_My request is that you enter into betrothal negotiations with Lucius Malfoy for his son and heir to the Malfoy name Draco._

_I will be anxiously awaiting your reply._

_Your son,_

_Gabriel._

Gabriel then waved his hand over the parchment watching it fold itself into an origami swan before it abruptly burst into flames. With a nod knowing the letter would now be on his Father's desk Gabriel went to bed.

The following morning found Gabriel's response on the desk. Before the poor boy had a chance to read it however there was a knock on the door. Gabriel figured it was Antoine arriving for breakfast and went to answer the door in nothing but his sleep shorts.

Draco stood there gobsmacked in the doorway staring at his pale torso.

"Morning Dragon, What can I help you with this morning?" Gabriel brushed his fingers through his hair and stepped back inside quickly grabbing the note tucking it away into a dresser.

"I'm here for breakfast." Draco replied nervously.

"I normally only do blood for breakfast Dray," Gabriel replied. "We can do lunch though."

"No, I mean I'm here to be your breakfast." Draco chewed at his lower lip. " I insist."

Gabriel gave the blond a skeptical once over, But didn't have the will power to argue with him. "Take your shirt off please. I don't want to drip blood on it."

Draco did as he was asked loosening his tie to remove his shirt, he sat down on the bed and tilted his head to the side revealing his neck.

Gabriel took a deep breath shaking slightly less than Draco but still shaking none the less. He had been itching to try a taste of the Slytherin since the first time he had met the boy.

"Ready?"

"Does it hurt?" Draco swallowed with a gulp.

"Only a little the first second or so. After that its simply euphoria." Viktor gave the answer coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready." Draco let out a deep breath and sucked back in sharply as Gabriel's teeth sank into his flesh. After the initial sting Draco found Viktor's words to be true. He found himself floating on white fluffy clouds of pure bliss he was very aware of Gabriel's presence next to him but nothing more.

All to soon it was over, Gabriel's presence was gone even though he was still sitting right next to him Draco felt alone almost.

"Wow," Was all he could muster to say.

"I wouldn't try standing up for a few minutes." Gabriel chuckled. "Just lie down for a bit."

Draco did as he was told and stretched out in Gabriel's bed inhaling the smell from the pillows. Grim flew up to curl up on his chest contentedly.

While Draco was resting Gabriel grabbed the letter from his dresser.

_Gabriel,_

_I'm glad your trip to Hogwarts was well, I can only guess what you mean by eventful._

_Are you sure this is what you want my son? My only wish for you is that you are happy. If this is the match you want I will begin negotiations immediately. _

_If you are sure send nothing back and I will speak with Lucius this evening. If you have any doubt send your correspondence. _

_With Love,_

_Father._

Gabriel was holding onto the table for support but was trying not to be obvious about it. Draco's blood made him a little shaky. Like his knees would give out on him at anytime. He also felt powerful though like he could run a marathon.

He knew without a doubt this was what he wanted. But he also wanted things done a certain way and so he sat down to write out yet another letter to his Father stating his terms.

That evening as promised Gabriel's Father sat down with Lucius.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this invite to Walker Manor old friend?" Lucius asked taking a seat in the study and accepting a glass of firewhiskey.

"I have received a rather odd letter from my son, He has requested my meeting with you." William began.

"Gabriel requested you meet with me? Whatever for?" Lucius smirked with a bit of an idea what was going on.

"Tell me, What are young Draco's preferences, and is he currently bound to anyone?" William grinned a matching grin with his friend.

"Let us negotiate shall we?" Lucius leaned forward in interest.

An hour or so letter all the fine points had been decided and the only thing missing were the signature's of two teenagers.

That night found Gabriel and Draco stretched out in the grass by the lake staring at the stars in companionable silence. Gabriel had received a letter from his Father informing him Lucius had accepted the proposal. Now Gabriel had to get Draco to agree to it.

"Hey Dray," He began rolling over to his side propping himself up on his elbow to look at the blond.

"Hmm?" Draco replied seeming lost in the stars.

"Would your Father approve of your intended if he wasn't entirely human but had a good name and fortune to compensate?" Gabriel looked Draco in the eyes intently.

"Not entirely human as in part Vampire?" Draco asked barely breathing.

Gabriel gave a slight nod. "Not entirely human as in me."

"I, you I mean.. Why?" Draco stuttered.

"Are you always this eloquent Dragon?" Gabriel smiled pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. "What do you say Draco? Will you be my betrothed?" He opened the box revealing two matching white gold bracelets.

"These are traditional bond bracelets Gabriel. I can't just put one of these on without Father agreeing to the match." Draco gasped reaching a tentative hand out towards the box none the less.

"Lord Malfoy has already agreed to the match Draco. I'm sorry perhaps I should have spoken with you first." Gabriel started to snap the lid on the box shut before Draco reached forward.

"No, It's fine I'm just surprised. Of everyone you could have chosen you chose me. Why?"

"Because I've wanted you since I was changed. Father said a vampire can tell from day one who they are meant to be with. Only being half doesn't change that. When you let me taste your blood I knew without a doubt in my mind that you were the one. What do you say Dragon?" Gabriel held out one of the bracelets.

"I say that there is no one more perfect for the Dragon Prince than his own little Dragon." Draco grinned holding out his arm so that Gabriel could slide the bracelet onto his wrist. Draco did the same for Gabriel and the bracelets magically sized to fit them both.

"And my little Dragon you are." Gabriel grinned showing his sharp canines.

"Vladimir!"

Gabriel growled low in his throat flopping down into the grass hoping Viktor would get the hint. His luck was not to be.

"Vladimir, Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office." Viktor had come to stand just a few feet away from the boys and Draco was trying his best not to laugh at Gabriel's expression.

"Look, Gabriel and I are betrothed." Draco interrupted before Gabriel decided to drink the teen dry.

"So that is what you've been sneaking around doing in the middle of the night. Congratulations." Viktor smiled.

"Obviously I'm not sneaking if you knew I was up to something, and I only did it once." Gabriel replied dryly. "What does the Headmaster want?"

"I told you, he wants to see you in his office. I'm sure your intended here can lead you there." Viktor smirked before striding off towards the ship.

"Come on, I'll take you." Draco stood holding out a hand to help Gabriel up. Gabriel accepted watching Draco's reaction to his cooler skin closely.

"I know what you are Gabriel and honestly you aren't that much different than I am." Draco seemed to read his mind.

They continued to hold hands up to the castle only letting go when they reached the winged gargoyles.

"This is your stop." Draco sighed.

"Night Dragon." Gabriel leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Neither one of them noticed the person in the shadows watching them.

"Goodnight." Draco wandered off down the hall and Gabriel could have sworn he saw the boy skip.

"I'm here to see the Headmaster." Gabriel turned to the gargoyles.

Dumbledore ushered him into the office before he had even raised his hand to knock.

"Good Evening Headmaster Dumbledore. You wished to speak with me?" Gabriel greeted.

"Indeed I did," The headmaster grinned a eerie grin. " I wanted to be the first to welcome you home, Harry Potter.".


	6. Chapter 6

"_Night Dragon." Gabriel leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Neither one of them noticed the person in the shadows watching them._

"_Goodnight." Draco wandered off down the hall and Gabriel could have sworn he saw the boy skip._

"_I'm here to see the Headmaster." Gabriel turned to the gargoyles._

_Dumbledore ushered him into the office before he had even raised his hand to knock._

"_Good Evening Headmaster Dumbledore. You wished to speak with me?" Gabriel greeted._

"_Indeed I did," The headmaster grinned a eerie grin. " I wanted to be the first to welcome you home, Harry Potter."._

Gabriel cocked his head slightly to the side and raised an elegant eyebrow up in question at the headmaster for a moment before giving a slight bow while speaking. "I do apologize Professor but I believe you have me confused with someone else." He smiled politely. "I am Vladimir Gabriel Walker. Pleasure to meet you sir."

Dumbledore approached shaking Gabriel's hand pulling back quickly at the cool temperature. Gabriel felt the old man pushing at his mental shields and indulged the fool by allowing him to see memories of him growing up with the Walker's. The ones before Gabriel had been found by his parents were fake ones designed to make it appear Gabriel had been adopted from a young woman at the time of his birth.

Dumbledore was confused for a moment he was sure that this was the teen who had set off his alerts telling him Harry Potter was on the premises.

"I don't believe that is entirely true Mr. Walker." Dumbledore spoke the last name like it burned his tongue to say it. "I believe you are Mr. Potter and that you have been lied to your whole life."

Gabriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was born Harry Potter but that had nothing to do with who he was now or who he had grown up being.

"Are you insinuating sir, that my parents two very well known upstanding citizens in their community would lie about their only son and heir's past and heritage?" He questioned.

Dumbledore deadpanned. "I. Well. No, of course not. You may go Mr. Walker."

"Thank you sir, and I would suggest the next time you wish to speak with me you address Headmaster Karkaroff or my Father. It is rather inappropriate to request the audience of a student who does not attend your school without a parent or guardian present." Gabriel smiled mischievously.

"Of course you are correct." Dumbledore sighed going to sit behind his desk. "If I'm not being to untoward would you mind telling me how old you are exactly Mr. Walker?"

This time Gabriel couldn't help but roll his eyes. Harry Potter wouldn't be old enough to compete in the tournament. The old man was fishing for clues. The Walker's however had already figured out that by doing the blood adoption ritual Gabriel had aged a few years his body now telling him it was seventeen instead of fourteen. Karkaroff who was more concerned with his school winning the tournament than with his students safety or breaking any laws had given Gabriel an exam to see if he could do higher level spells then moved him to Viktor's grade level and sent him along for the tournament.

"I'm seventeen sir," Gabriel replied easily before turning and walking from the room with a grace that Dumbledore figured would rival even Lucius Malfoy.

When Gabriel arrived back on the ship Viktor looked up at him over a book. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"With the Headmaster?" Gabriel replied confused.

"Karkaroff went back to the school hours ago. Where have you really been? Off snogging with your lover boy?" Viktor teased.

"Um no. With Hogwarts Headmaster, remember you came down to the lake and told me he wanted to see me." Gabriel was beginning to feel concern for his friend.

"I left dinner at the great hall and came back here. I haven't spoken to the headmaster or you." Viktor argued.

"Do you remember the walk down here?" Gabriel questioned.

"Now that you mention it, no." Viktor shook his head.

"That bastard did something to you." Gabriel smacked his fist down on the table cracking it down the middle.

"Easy Gabe." Viktor stood quickly grabbing the teen's shoulders. Gabriel was good natured and laid back but he was still part vampire, and angering him was dangerous.

Grim flew out from under the bed perching on his master's shoulder rubbing his scaly head against Gabriel's cheek.

Slowly the brunette stopped shaking and his posture relaxed before he finally let out a slow breath. "Thank you Viktor."

As Viktor nodded and released his friend he noticed the betrothal band around his wrist. "You and Malfoy?"

Gabriel nodded blushing.

"Congratulations then, where is he?"

"In his room I would imagine." Gabriel replied looking at Viktor as if concerned the spell was still affecting him.

"As your betrothed and because you are considered an adult, you and Draco are well within your rights to stay together. He could stay here with us." Viktor explained himself seeing the look on his roommates face.

"Oh, That. I know." Gabriel was blushing tomato red now. "I don't want to rush him. I mean I didn't even exactly ask him I more told him 'hey I talked to my dad and he talked to yours. We are betrothed now'." Gabriel threw his hands up in the air as if he had just realized the implications of what he was saying.

"Just realize you are betrothed?" Viktor asked and Gabriel nodded sinking heavily onto his bed. He wasn't sorry he had done it and he didn't want to go back and undo it but the reality that he was betrothed was sinking in. Now would come the courting rituals and then engagement and then.. He swallowed hard. Marriage.

The next morning Gabriel awoke with butterflies in his stomach, they would be announcing the tournament champions tonight. He had beat Viktor out of bed for once and went for his shower. When he came out in only a towel to get his clothes and found Draco sitting on his bed he nearly dropped his towel.

"Merlin Dray, don't scare me like that." Gabriel gasped placing a hand over his heart.

"I like coming to visit in the morning." Draco grinned. "You are always in some state of undress."

"Well if you like what you see..." Gabriel trailed off and allowed the towel to droop a little lower.

Draco's face drained completely of color and his jaw dropped. Gabriel couldn't help but burst out laughing and running back into the bathroom with his clothes.

Viktor rolled over and yawned before looking at Draco shaking his head. "That's what you're choosing to spend the rest of your life with." He chuckled.

"Who's spending the rest of their life with who?" Antoine asked letting himself in and flopping down on Viktor's bed.

"Draco here is betrothed to our Gabriel." Viktor informed him.

"Damn, Congratulations you lucky bastard. I've been hoping for months it would be me." Antoine shook his head.

"Sorry Antoine my heart has always belonged to Dragon." Gabriel teased finally coming out of the bathroom in his usual weird clothing ensemble. Today he was wearing a crimson silk shirt with a dark purple vest and a black suede suit jacket, black slacks, and converse sneakers.

Gabriel had his breakfast then the four walked to the great hall together for everyone else's breakfast.

Several people were milling around the antechamber as last minute students placed their names in the goblet of fire.

Viktor and Gabriel had placed theirs the night before along with most of the other Durmstrang students. They entered the great hall and sat down at their usual seats at the Slytherin table. Gabriel immediately felt someone pushing his mental shields and without thinking he threw the presence out. Looking up at the staff table he saw Dumbledore looking at him carefully with a shocked expression.

If looks could kill Dumbledore would have dropped dead right there. Gabriel glared at the man debating all of the ways the man could be killed until Viktor pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

Gabriel joined half heartedly into the conversation they were having but excused himself earlier than he normally would.

He was almost to the front doors before Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows.

"There is no use pretending Harry, I know who you are and what you are. I will prove it in the end why not just give up now?" The old man coaxed.

"Sir, I told you if you need to speak with me bring the matter up with Headmaster Karkaroff or my parents first." Gabriel spoke as politely as he could through gritted teeth. Really he'd like to break the man in half.

"I can't speak with your parents. Lily and James Potter are dead. They were your parents." Dumbledore argued.

"My parents are Lord and Lady Walker I don't know what you're talking about and I will be reporting this to my parents." Gabriel snapped turning on his heel to stomp out of the school.

Classes all day were cruel and unusual punishment. Gabriel received a letter right before his first class alerting him to the arrival of his parent's and Draco's to sign the betrothal contracts. They would arrive that night for the choosing of the champions and then would sign the contracts afterward.

Gabriel was nervous and excited for the day to be over. Viktor had to remind him several times to pay attention but he was such a good student most of the teachers left him alone on the occasional bad day.

Gabriel had penned a quick letter back briefly explaining his run ins with Dumbledore and sent it off to his parents also letting them know the arranged time was okay by him.

Finally the classes ended and dinner had been devoured. Dumbledore dimmed the lights in an attempt to make the choosing seem eerie the goblet was brought forward and after a moment it spit out a name.

"The Durmstrang champion will be... Viktor Krum!" Viktor looked at Gabriel in an apologetic way but the Dragon Prince simply waved him off with a smile on his face Viktor frowned on his way to the room they'd directed him to. Gabriel was smiling. That was never good. Meanwhile the Goblet flared shooting another name into the air.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced. Hogwarts students applauded their champion as he went into the room behind the staff table to await further instructions.

The goblet soon sputtered out another piece of paper and Dumbledore snatched it out of the air. "The Beauxbaton's champion is... Fluer Delecor!"

A petite blond girl who Gabriel was fairly certain had Veela blood got up from the Ravenclaw table and smiling went into the backroom.

The school's caretaker Filch hobbled out preparing to wheel out the goblet and Dumbledore was preparing to make a speech about the untold dangers the champions would face when the Goblet once again flared to life emitting a fourth parchment.

Dumbledore's eyes were wild looking when his gaze locked onto Gabriel's. "Vladimir Walker!" He called aloud.

Gabriel looked around at his friends in shock before standing and approaching the man. "You already called the Durmstrang Champion. What is this about?"

Dumbledore thrust the charred piece of paper into his hand. It read Vladimir Gabriel Walker. Gabriel folded the paper and placed it in his pocket as a souvenir and went into the room with the Champions.

Fleur examined him from head to toe while Viktor grinned he was beginning to figure out what was going on and decided to play along.

"Do they need us back out there Gabe?" He asked.

Gabriel shook his head silently then looked up with a look of disbelief and shock. "The Goblet gave my name as well."

This did exactly what Gabriel expected it to do it caused tension and turmoil. The other two schools started complaining about how unfair it was and that he wouldn't possibly be able to compete. Then professors and headmasters and Gabriel's parents came flooding into the room all of them having a similar argument.

The Walker's joined their son and stood their ground. "From what I've heard about that goblet and the magic that supposedly surrounds it, there is no way any student could have tricked it into giving four names. How can you possibly believe Gabriel did it?" William demanded glaring daggers at Headmaster Dumbledore.

Gabriel quit listening to what everyone was saying they were going on about the rules saying Gabriel had to participate. Arguing over rather the other two schools should choose another champion or not.

Finally one of the wizards from the British ministry who was there to make sure rules were followed broke in and explained the rules in boring detail.

Gabriel would compete the other two schools would deal with it.

Finally the adults finished discussing everything and Gabriel was able to escape with his parents down to the ship to meet up with Draco and his parents. Narcissa was hugging Draco who looked like he was crying and Lucius was pacing back and forth nervously.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked moving to his loves side at vampire speed not caring who saw. Draco just started crying harder. The dragon prince looked from Narcissa to Lucius waiting for one of them to tell him what they had done to Draco.

Lucius eventually fell under his gaze. "Draco is worried that something will happen to you in the tournament. He's afraid to sign the agreement only to have you killed. That would tear him apart. When you do the ritual and sign the agreement your magic gains a kind of connection." Lucius explained.

"I am aware of the magic bond. It happens to make sure we are compatible and then it will make us stronger and closer. It needs time to settle and if I am killed before that bond has settled it would rip part of Draco's core away from him." Gabriel retorted slightly irritated that Lucius thought him incompetent of reading up on the ritual before it was performed. Allowing someone to do magic on him without knowing what it would do. As if.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder and leaned in whispering in his ear for a moment or two. Lucius knew he was telling Draco about his part in the tournament. Lucius was surprised Remus had talked the boy into the plan.

Draco sniffled with a sigh but was smiling none the less when Gabriel placed a feather light kiss on Draco's cheek.

"I'm ready." Draco hiccupped.

The ritual was simple enough. They stood together holding hands while the stipulations of the betrothal were given and an incantation was spoken before Draco cut Gabriel's palm with a small dagger letting the blood trickle into a small bowl. Gabriel then did the same thing to Draco grinning as the coppery red liquid pooled in Draco's pale hand.

Once enough blood had dripped into the bowl Gabriel took Draco's hand and licked his palm. Draco yanked his hand away in shock. He didn't remember the ritual requiring such a thing.

"Look." Gabriel whispered.

Draco looked at his palm amazed to find the cut was gone, healed by the young dragon prince's saliva.

The blood was mixed together along with a few other ingredients and each boy was handed a special kind of quill. Dipping the quills in the blood they each signed their names at the bottom of a parchment.

Their bracelets glowed for a moment and the parchment rolled itself up and vanished to the hall of records at the Ministry's.

They all sat around and chatted for a bit, Draco curled up in Gabriel's lap wrapped in his fur cloak; The blonde was always amazed by the civility of the Walker family. He's met several vampires, none of them even being remotely civil and all of the blood crazy.

Eventually Lucius decided it was time to escort Draco back to the castle and head for home. Gabriel said his good nights before joining his Father in a game of chess. Several students soon joined them in the common room watching the match.

It wasn't until William looked at his watch and announced he had a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore that Gabriel thought about the problems the old fool was likely to make for Draco and himself.

Gabriel went with his parents to the school but wasn't allowed to attend the meeting. He walked into the library to see if there were any books he hadn't read yet. It was late and it was closed but Gabriel didn't need light to see so he sneaked in anyway.

He was making his way down the aisles when he caught a whiff of a very familiar spell and stalked down to the end of the shelves to where the reading area was. Curled up on one of the couches a head of platinum blond hair was shining in the moonlight.

Gabriel rushed the rest of the way to the Slytherin and lifted him easily into his arms.

"Why are you sleeping in the library little Dragon?" He whispered, before gasping at the sight of Draco's face. He now understood why he had smelled Draco so strongly.

The Slytherin's eye was swollen his nose was bloody and his lower lip had been split.

Without thinking twice Gabriel secured his grip on Draco and closed his eyes he shadow jumped them both out of the library and into Gabriel's dorm. Viktor was just coming out of the shower and nearly jumped out of his towel.

"Come on now Vlad. You just signed the preliminary papers. Can't you wait?" Viktor joked before seeing the look of urgency in the teen's eyes. Draco was clinging to Gabriel as if his life depended on it.

Viktor quickly put on his pajama bottoms and rushed over helping to get Draco laid on the bed without him strangling Gabriel.

"Who did this Dragon?" The Dragon Prince asked as calmly as possible, while working on healing the wounds on his face.

"Blaise found out about our betrothal. I was going to tell you in the morning I swear." Draco cried clinging to Gabriel's shirt.

"I'm not mad at you Dray" Gabriel soothed climbing into the bed with him. Viktor went to his own bed and pulled the hangings closed to give them privacy.

The Dragon Prince's eyes had taken on an eerie purple glow as he lay with Draco's head on his chest.

"I will get him for this Draco. I promise." Gabriel almost growled. Draco never heard the promise he had already fallen asleep.

AN-** Thanks to everyone who patiently waits to read each new chapter. I'm sorry they sometimes take forever, I really don't have and excuse for it other than life sometimes gets in the way. I hope you will review this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. As always I don't own anything you recognize. **

**P.S. I'm in need of an artist. Let me know if you fit this description and would be willing to do a Drarry drawing for me.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN- Firstly this is more of a continuation of the last chapter and is rather short as compared to the standards of most of my chapters, for that I apologize but there will be a new full length chapter soon. As always I own nothing you recognize and this story is a Harry/Draco.**_

_**Last Chapter-**_

_Viktor quickly put on his pajama bottoms and rushed over helping to get Draco laid on the bed without him strangling Gabriel._

_"Who did this Dragon?" The Dragon Prince asked as calmly as possible, while working on healing the wounds on his face._

_"Blaise found out about our betrothal. I was going to tell you in the morning I swear." Draco cried clinging to Gabriel's shirt._

_"I'm not mad at you Dray" Gabriel soothed climbing into the bed with him. Viktor went to his own bed and pulled the hangings closed to give them privacy._

_The Dragon Prince's eyes had taken on an eerie purple glow as he lay with Draco's head on his chest._

_"I will get him for this Draco. I promise." Gabriel almost growled. Draco never heard the promise he had already fallen asleep._

William and Marquita were none to happy with the headmaster to begin with for removing their son from the room for the meeting that concerned him to begin with. They were already angry about his badgering and snooping and Dumbledore wasn't doing anything to win himself any favors.

"What can I help you with Mr. and Mrs. Walker?" Albus asked is the sweetest tone he could muster up. "It has already been decided that your son will compete in the tournament but that's not what this is about either."

William sat forward with a polite smile on his face hiding the anger rolling beneath his calm exterior. "Headmaster, our son has mentioned to us a few times now that you've been a little overly welcoming and that you've been calling him Harry Potter." he began. "It is making him a little uncomfortable to be continuously bombarded with your notions that he is someone else."

Albus frowned. "Right to business is it then?" He sat up straight. "My 'notions' as you call them are absolutely correct sir. I know for a fact that he is the missing child I seek and I intend to prove it." he banged his fist on the desk.  
William kept his face emotionless leaning forward to look at the man. "My son's name is Vladimir Gabriel Walker. He is seventeen years old, if my memory serves me right Harry James Potter disappeared the night his parents were murdered and would only be fourteen today. Leave my son alone or you will regret it."

"Resorting to threatening me now are you Walker?" Albus laughed cruelly. "Going to bite me suck me dry? Don't you think I know what you and your wife are?" He smirked. "Blood thirsty beasts and my guess would be your precious Gabriel is the same. Wouldn't want wind of that to get out now would we?"  
Marquita was out of her seat in an instant and before the old man knew what had happened she had knocked him out of his seat and had the spiked heel of her boot at his throat. She crouched down whispering. "Threaten my son again and I will make you do more than soil your pants." She promised as a foul odor filled the air. She straightened up adjusting her hair before stepping away from the man.  
"Come William darling, let's go say goodnight to our son."

William nodded leaning over the desk to look at the headmaster. "Have a good night sir, We will see you for the first task." He grinned before looping his arm through Marquita's leading her out. "I don't smell Gabriel close by, he must have gone back to the ship." He commented  
"Must have." Marquita agreed giving her husband a sideways glance before laughing. "Just say it."William grinned his eyes shining with mirth. "You are so sexy when you kick ass like that."

They both shared a good laugh as they strolled down across the moonlit grounds to the ship, the students still awake bowing respectively to them as they made their way to Gabriel's room and knocked softly.  
Gabriel waved the door open holding a finger to his lips as he pried himself away from Draco pulling the blanket over the blond's shoulders as he got up to greet them. "Let's go to the commons area." He suggested leading them down the hall to a large room full of chairs and tables where the students could socialize.  
"What happened Gabriel?" William asked. "I smelled blood."

"Draco was originally supposed to enter a betrothal with another boy named Blaise," Gabriel began while sinking gracefully into a chair. "Draco got to know him a little better and decided it wouldn't be a good match and had Lucius call it off, Blaise has been bullying him a bit but when he found out about his betrothal to me being finalized apparently it pissed him off and he took it out on Draco by beating him." he sighed.  
William nodded his understanding before hugging his son. "Do what you need to." He whispered in Gabriel's ear with a meaningful look as he pulled away and went back to sit with Marquita placing a hand on her knee. If someone were to abuse her in anyway they wouldn't live to see another day.  
"On a brighter note." Marquita spoke up. "The headmaster of Hogwarts is now aware that it isn't a good idea to mess with my son." she smiled cheekily.  
"Your mother gave him a good what for." William nodded in agreement before launching into the story which they all had a good laugh over before conversation moved onto Draco and the betrothal and the rituals that came with it.  
All was called to an end though when Draco slipped into the room climbing sleepily into Gabriel's lap clinging to him falling swiftly back to sleep. The Walker family said their farewells and Gabriel carried Draco back to bed laying him down before climbing in next to him falling asleep soon there after.

Draco began sleeping with Gabriel on the ship after that and Gabriel was sure to meet with Draco after every class to walk him to the next one before returning to his own. His grades were too good and his parents too influential for any of his teachers to say no, not to mention his own 'Dragon Prince' status.

It was almost a week after the incident of finding the blond in the library that Gabriel was finally able to corner Blaise in a dark abandoned corridor. He tracked the Slytherin by scent and located him with a younger female student trying to talk her into undressing for him to which she was refusing.  
Gabriel stepped into view of the girl gesturing for her to leave with a nod of his head.  
After she gasped and took off Blaise turned to see what had scared her off and snarled upon seeing Gabriel.

"What is it with you?" He snapped. "Or are you just the cock block master of the century?"  
"My bad." Gabriel smirked moving closer. "I thought you were babysitting." his arms were folded his eyes glowing a dark aura of magic surrounding him.  
"What's it to you? You got what I wanted already how is it any of your business how I compensate?" Blaise demanded not backing down like anyone with sense would probably do.  
"Normally what you do in your spare time wouldn't be any of my business nor my concern." Gabriel replied still stalking forward until he was mere inches away from Blaise. "But that was until you decided to use my Draco as a punching bag."  
"He deserved it for being a little cock tease." Blaise retorted with a snort. "What are you going to do about it champion?" He mocked. "Mr. big bad dragon prince?"  
"Nothing yet." Gabriel replied softly. "Wouldn't be any fun to do something while you are expecting it." he grinned as Grim scuttled silently up to Blaise's feet biting his ankle before swiftly hiding again.  
The Slytherin reached down to scratch his ankle just feeling a mild irritation for the moment. "I'm really scared." He scoffed at Gabriel before pushing past him heading back down to the common room.  
"Good job Grim." Gabriel chuckled holding his arm out for his little familiar. "That will teach him."  
Within hours Blaise was in the hospital wing feeling like he had the flu, he felt feverish and nauseous and his muscles ached and the slightest amount of exertion exhausted him . The only problem was the nurse could find nothing wrong with him.  
"You have no fever, you have no symptoms showing up on my scans Mr. Zabini." She scolded. "Most students trying to get out of class will at least give themselves a nose bleed." She made the notes in his file. "Now go I have patients who are truly sick."  
Blaise looked at her in disbelief, he was sick he felt like death warmed over and here she was telling him he was faking. "But Madame." He began before she cut him off.  
"Blaise I have run every test on you I know and I can find nothing wrong, Whatever is going on with you is in your head. I will excuse you from your classes for the day to return to your room and bed but there is nothing more I can do to treat non existent symptoms." She sighed writing him the note.

Blaise took the note and dragged himself down to his room collapsing into bed closing his eyes before snapping them open again. "Walker." He growled to the empty room. He knew Gabriel had something to do with it but he didn't have the energy to do anything about it just yet.  
Blaise's mysterious illness came and went at the most inconvenient times for about two weeks, one minute he would be fine and the next unable to move he felt so bad. It also alternated between flu symptoms and closer to the end of it all it was more like food poisoning where he spent most of his time in the lavatory. At that point he returned again to the hospital wing where he was diagnosed with eating too much junk food and given a potion to help him stay hydrated.

Gabriel watched the whole experience with a self satisfied smug grin as he juggled spoiling Draco and training for whatever the first task could be. Within days of the event however the task itself was made clear as the voices of dragons began to fill Gabriel's head and threatened to drive him mad.

Finally Gabriel followed the voices deep into the forest stepping out into a clearing where several wizards were wrangling up four dragons, one in particular was being more stubborn than the others about calming down and the wizards had resorted to firing spells at it and using electric prods.  
Unable to stop himself upon hearing the cries of anguish from the nesting horn-tail dragon Gabriel vaulted over the fence they'd erected around the clearing with a shout.  
"Stop it!" He screamed. "You're hurting her!" He bolted toward the dragon pulling away from the trainers who tried to stop him. He made it to the dragon holding a hand out to her speaking softly in the language of the dragons trying to calm her.  
He took her by surprise unintentionally and before the dragon realized who Gabriel was she turned on him sending a burst of molten hot flames at him. The trainers all began to ran forward to try and do something but couldn't get close due to the heat of the flames all of them fearing the worst.  
When the flames dissipated Gabriel shook off the ash and brushed a few sparks out of his hair but was otherwise unaffected. "Are you quite done now?" He asked the dragon with a shake of his head in amusement.  
"Cathleena," The dragon replied in a hiss. "I apologize prince you took me by surprise." she brought her head down to his level.  
"It's okay pretty momma." Gabriel chuckled patting her on the nose before turning to properly chastise the dragon trainers and was almost frozen in shock to find them all kneeling before him fists over their hearts.


End file.
